It is well-known to assign a fixed address to bus nodes with the aid of DIP switches during production or when put into operation. Thus, during the start-up of an installation having such bus nodes, each is assigned an address. Installations are also understood to be machines.
Alternatively, an address is assigned to a bus node such as a drive or the like when a computer for assigning parameters is connected and the address is imported by it.